Since the beginning of time, fishing has been one of the most important means of obtaining food and providing pleasure for all mankind. Two of the greatest problems fishers have been confronted with are the material, equipment and methods available to catch fish. Live bait fishers all have been subjected to constant and continuous frustration because conventional hooks immediately or slowly kill the live bait they use. Also, the natural movement of the live bait necessary in attracting fish is restricted because the point and body of the conventional hooks has to penetrate and become embedded in the body of the live bait.
Presently, the direct prior art appears to be classified in U.S. P.T.O. class 43, subclasses 44.2, 44.4, 44.6, 44.8 and 41.